


Gift

by starrypawz



Series: Somewhere I Belong [10]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Chiss, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Torian has something for the Bounty Hunter</p><p>Fluff for the sake of fluff, someone on Tumblr asked for 'something fluffy' between these two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

For the first time in quite a while she was alone on the ship. It felt a bit weird and the ship seemed much bigger like this. With everyone on board it sometimes felt a little small.

They had another Fleet stop. Just done some good work, needed to stock up and a bit of RnR.

Zanearo hadn't really felt like leaving the ship, she wanted a bit of time to herself and everyone seemed to understand, thankfully. Sometimes you just needed some breathing room…

She heard the hatch of the ship open and someone walk in.

"Zan?"

Of course she recognised the voice straight away, and only one person ever called her Zan. She left her cabin and walked down to meet him.

Smiling she stood on tiptoes so she could hug him, "Hey, you're back early,"

"Stuff I needed to do was over quicker than I thought,"

"Oh and here's me thinking you couldn't bear to be without me,"

She heard him chuckle, "Maybe, cyare."

She took his hand, "Well, my cabin is kind of cosy and the ship is empty…"

"Parer… cyare. In a minute… maybe" He grinned, "I've got something for you,"

"Oh?" She quirked an eyebrow.

It took Torian a while to dig through his pack, she was sure he was doing that on purpose to tease her.

"Oya… found it…"

"Well, show me then," She said playing up trying to peek into his hand.

"Tsk… parer, parer…" He said moving his hand away from her.

"Stop teasing, Tor…"

"Alright, alright." He placed his hand in hers. "Open your hand.."

"Oh Tor… thank you."

She held the necklace between thumb and finger. It was on a weaved cord of some hide, a fang of some creature was the centrepiece with two beads each side of red and blue.

"Did you just get this?"

"No, had it a while, friend helped me make it… wanted you to have it for a while."  
"Sure you didn't just loose it in that pack of yours?"

He smiled.

"The claw comes from my first hunt, my first kill."

"Oh, I really love it, thank you." She held it between her hands so she could put it on.

"How does it look?"

"Meshala, cyare," He pulled her in for a kiss before pulling her into his arms.

"Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum" She whispered into his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a translations:   
> Cyare: beloved
> 
> Parer: wait
> 
> Oya: 'Let's hunt' battle cry (felt like it could be used as a 'heck yeah' type thing)
> 
> Meshala: beautiful
> 
> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum: I love you


End file.
